A known process for selectively removing certain gaseous components from a flowing gas involves directing the flowing gas through the interstices of a mass of solid packing elements over which a liquid is flowing. The packing elements serve to assist in distributing the liquid and providing a large liquid surface area for contact by the gas. This general principle is commonly employed in various types of packed tower absorbers, gas scrubbers, and the like.
One of the problems which may be experienced with this type of arrangement is that the interstices between packing elements may become clogged after a period of operation, due to dust which is contained in the gas stream or as a result of chemical reactions which taken place in which a solid precipitate is formed. It then becomes necessary to remove and clean the packing elements in order to remove the clogging and restore the system to operation.
One of the objects of the present invention is to overcome the problem of clogging in a gas-liquid treatment apparatus utilizing a mass of packing elements by providing an apparatus and method in which the packing elements can be readily removed and replaced in the event that a clogging condition occurs, or to prevent clogging from occurring.
A further object of the invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the type described wherein provision is made for removing, cleaning and reusing the packing elements so as to thereby avoid the aforementioned clogging problem.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method for treating a flowing gas with a liquid while providing highly effective contact of the gas and liquid for enhanced efficiency of operation.
Still another object of this invention is to provide an apparatus and method of the type described which is useful not only for removing gaseous components from a flowing gas, but which may also be utilized for removing particulate materials such as dust which may be entrained in a flowing gas stream.